


It's Cold Down Here, I Need Your Warmth

by Pineprin137



Series: Mated [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Angry Jared Padalecki, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Jensen, Possessive Behavior, Protective Jared, Sexual Violence, Shock, Worried Jared Padalecki, sweet jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Two alphas at the gym try to take advantage of Jensen. Jared shows them how a real alpha acts.





	It's Cold Down Here, I Need Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This fic contains explicit language and non-consensual touching. There is attempted rape. There are also two brief mentions of vomit. Do not read if this might trigger you!

Jensen slings his gym bag over his shoulder and yawns as he walks out to the kitchen. He grabs his pre-workout smoothie and sits down at the counter while waiting for the coffee to finish. When he hears a knock on the door, he opens it to find the newspaper and waves at the kid getting back on his bike. He flips through the pages as he walks back to finish his smoothie and then pops two bagels in the toaster. Once he finishes the creamy berry mixture, he washes his cup and leaves it to dry next to the sink. 

The coffee is done and he pours about a third of it into his travel mug before grabbing his toasted bagel and smearing it with strawberry cream cheese. Normally, he tries to stick to protein before a work-out, but today he’s craving sweet and fruity instead. 

After checking his watch, Jensen walks back into the bedroom and quietly gathers his suit jacket and shoes. He leans down and kisses the sleeping alpha’s cheek, “Bye, Jare. I’ll see you later.” Jensen isn’t surprised by the lack of response, Jared rarely wakes up with Jensen during the week. 

He tosses his jacket, bag, and satchel into the backseat of the silver Jaguar XJ he’d bought about a month ago and slid behind the wheel with half of his bagel hanging from his mouth. The radio comes on as soon as he starts the car, Jensen smiles and shakes his head at his mate’s music taste. Jensen is convinced that deep down Jared is really a thirteen-year-old girl. Nothing else explains the alpha’s preference for bubble gum pop and Disney songs. 

The clock on the dash reads exactly six-fifteen when he pulls into the parking lot. There are a few other cars, but it should be relatively quiet for his work-out. Jensen chooses to come to the gym in the morning because there are less traffic and fewer people up at this hour. Jared says he’s nuts for wanting to work-out first thing, but Jensen likes how quiet it is. 

He smiles and yawns as he waves to Debbie, the girl at the front desk. She waves back and informs him that two of the machines are waiting on maintenance. That doesn’t bother Jensen, he only utilizes the full set of weights and the track. 

The locker room is empty and Jensen is thankful. It’s always uncomfortable to change in front of strangers. Jared tries to tell him that no one will pay him any attention, but Jared isn’t an omega. He can’t comprehend the fear that fills Jensen when another alpha takes a second look or lingers a little too close. That’s one of the main reasons he comes to the gym. He loves that Jared protects him, but Jensen still likes to be able to defend himself as well. He may be an omega, but he’s also a man and he’s got his pride. 

Jensen takes his time stretching out his muscles then heads upstairs to the indoor track. He’s the only one using it right now, so he takes advantage and varies his pace. He starts off with a light jog to warm up, then turns on his music and keeps in time with the beat. He switches between the two for about twenty minutes. Now that he’s all warmed up and loose, he does sprints, making sure to keep his breath even. Once he’s finished, he takes a water break and checks his phone. 

_ Morning, babe _

Jensen smiles at the text from Jared and heads downstairs into the free weight area. As he cleans off the weights and selects the ones he wants to use, he suddenly feels eyes on him. He turns and catches two gangly twenty-year-olds blatantly checking out his ass. He rolls his eyes and turns back to the mirror so he can monitor his form. He does three reps of twenty, then pauses to drink some water and text Jared. 

_ ugh creepy kids hanging around today _

He looks in the mirror and finds the two guys at a machine two rows behind him. His heartbeat picks up a little and he heaves a sigh of relief when Jared responds. 

_ You okay? Do I need to come down there? _

_ nah im good. havent gotten too close yet. im almost done _

_ Okay. Be careful. Love you. _

_ Call if you need. _

_ I will. love you too _

When Jensen looks back up, the men are gone. An uneasy feeling settles in the omega’s stomach and he finds himself glancing over his shoulder every two minutes as he finishes his set. 

He checks the entire locker room but doesn’t see anything so he quickly gathers his things and heads to the shower. Jensen’s gym is older than most in the city so they still have the communal showers rather than the newer single occupancy rooms with shower and toilet that other facilities have. The omega freezes in the middle of washing his hair. Footsteps slap the tiled floor as they enter the shower area. He ducks his head to rinse the shampoo and jumps when someone touches his shoulder. 

“Want some help, baby?” 

Jensen whirls around and glares at the taller of the two men who had been watching him, “Excuse me?” 

The man steps forward and Jensen struggles not to step back. The guy is an alpha. Jensen can smell it on him. He feels vulnerable with his dick out and the asshole crowding him. He searches the room without turning his head and realizes that the only other person in the locker room is the creep’s friend. 

Jensen holds his head high and maintains a steady gaze, “Naw, man. I’m good.” 

The man reaches out and Jensen steps back instinctively, his lower back hits the faucet and he hisses. The guy takes his chance and grabs Jensen’s arm when he closes his eyes against the sharp pain. The second alpha approaches and raises his chin, forcing him to look up into dark brown eyes. Fear fills Jensen and his eyes widen when he feels the first man’s hands sliding down his back. 

Brown Eyes leans in and scents the omega, Jensen fights the urge to offer his neck to the dangerous alpha. Omegas don’t fight, they submit. Fingers drift between his ass and he struggles to get free. The man just laughs, “Such a pretty little bitch. Gonna take my knot so good, hm? Pretty little mama.” 

Revolted by the idea of carrying a child that isn’t Jared’s, Jensen gags and tastes strawberry in the back of his throat. The man sneers but doesn’t release his hold. 

“Ooh, he’s got a pretty little cunt too…” the man behind Jensen leans forward and licks his ass. Jensen’s traitorous dick gives an interested twitch and he feels a tear trail down his cheek. Then, a cock slides against his ass. 

“JARE--” Jensen’s yell is cut off when a thick fist connects with his jaw. His head bounces off the tiled wall and his vision goes blurry for a few seconds. Panic takes over. Jensen snarls and bites, claws and struggles. The man behind him pushes two fingers against his hole while the man in front grins wide. 

Suddenly, the man behind moves away and Brown Eyes lifts Jensen and then slams him onto the ground. Pain erupts in his back and his left wrist but he doesn’t have time to worry about his injuries because the men are now straddling him. He watches, terrified as the one who had been toying with his ass levers his legs down and pins him. Brown Eyes walks forward on his knees until his cock is hanging only inches from Jensen’s mouth. He thrashes his head from side to side, but the man punches him again as the other one knees Jensen in the stomach. His breath is knocked out of him when Brown Eyes sits on his chest and forces his dick into Jensen’s mouth. 

Jensen chokes instantly and tries to clamp his teeth down on the guy’s dick. The one holding his legs shifts so that he can kneel on Jensen’s legs and pin his arms as well. As Brown Eyes drops his weight forward, shoving his dick even deeper into Jensen’s throat, he pushes back into the floor, trying to resist. 

“Choke on it, bitch!” The guy slaps Jensen’s face and then leans to the side so he can press down on Jensen’s forearm. When the bone snaps under the alpha’s weight, Jensen screams and the guy begins fucking his throat.

_ “GET THE HELL OFF OF MY MATE!” _

Jensen cries when he hears Jared’s voice. Brown Eyes only sneers at Jensen. The omega feels the weight leave his legs as the second man rushes Jared. Jared drops to the floor and sweeps the other alpha’s legs from under him. There’s a crash just as Brown Eyes grunts and comes down Jensen’s throat. He wants to puke, but there’s too much weight on his chest, he can barely breathe. Brown Eyes doesn’t waste any time, flipping the breathless omega on his stomach and parting his ass. 

Jared grabs the other man and pulls him off of his mate, straddles him and throws punch after punch. The smaller one gets back up and wraps his hands around Jared’s throat, but Jared’s instinctual need to protect his mate makes him stronger and he pulls the hands free. He hears bones crack and sneers. The other alpha whimpers and cradles his busted hand. 

Jared stands and kicks the big one in the face before stalking towards the other one. 

_ “MINE.” _

The alpha lowers his gaze, acknowledging Jared as the victor and crawls toward his friend. Jared goes over to Jensen and crouches in front of his mate, daring them to come any closer. The smaller man struggles to get his friend up but after he does, they head toward the door wearing nothing. The big guy pauses and turns to snarl at Jared, but Jared growls deep in his chest and the man shrinks back. Once they’re gone, Jared turns his attention to his injured mate. 

“Jen?! JENSEN! C’mon, babe! Wake up!” Jared leans down and hovers over Jensen’s mouth, verifies he’s still breathing. It’s shallow though and gurgly. He turns his mate onto his side and holds him steady as pink vomit spills from his mouth. 

Jared’s heart is racing so fast he can barely breathe as he gathers his omega into his arms and carries him over to the still-running shower. _ Please, Jensen. Wake up, babe. Please! _

Icy cold water hits the cuts on his face and Jensen splutters yelling and fighting Jared’s hold. 

“Jen, It’s okay! I got you! It’s Jared!” Recognition shows in his green eyes and then he’s grasping at his alpha’s shirt, sobbing into his chest. Jared holds him as he breaks down and fights the urge to vomit, partially from disgust, mostly from fear. He’d been on his way to work when terror flashed over the bond and Jared almost wrecked the car in his haste to get to his mate.

“_ Jared… Jared… oh, God… Jare… _” Jensen can’t control the sobs breaking free and the desperation in his voice as he calls his alpha’s name. 

Jared clutches him tighter and tries to calm the frightened omega, “Shh, I got you. It’s okay. I’m here. Shh, Jen. Just breathe. You’re safe.” Jensen’s deep sobs calm into heavy crying and then hiccuping. Jared strokes the omega’s hair and places a gentle kiss to his forehead, “Jen?” 

“Y-Yeah?”

“I’m going to pick you up and move us over to the bench, okay?” Jensen nods, his eyes clenched shut. 

Jared carefully scoops the omega into his arms and stands. He manages two steps before Jensen moans and places his good hand to Jared’s chest. Jared stills and Jensen pushes his head against Jared’s shoulder, trying to ease the dizziness that just washed over him. 

“Jen? You okay?” 

Jensen clamps his lips together and grips Jared’s shirt with his good hand. 

Jared doesn’t receive an answer from the battered omega so he carefully starts walking again. When they get to the bench, Jared tries to lie Jensen down but he yelps when his back comes into contact with the smooth wood so Jared props him up against the lockers while he pulls Jensen's clothes out of his locker. Jared pauses for a moment, rests his head against the locker door and takes a shaky breath. He _ should _ call the cops. He _ wants _ to dress Jensen so he at least has one layer on if anyone shows up. He _ needs _ to assess the damage those assholes did to his mate. 

“_ Jare?! _” 

Jared rushes back to his mate and rests his hand on Jensen’s busted cheek, “I’m here, Jen. It’s alright. I’m right here.” 

“_ H-home? _” 

Jared frowns and rests his chin on Jensen’s wet hair, “Not yet, babe. Soon.” 

“_ J-are...b-be s-sick…” _Jared rises from the bench and grabs the trashcan at the end of the row. He places it in front of his mate and supports him when he leans forward and throws up. Jared anxiously waits as Jensen vomits up everything he’d eaten for breakfast. When the omega is done getting sick, Jared wets a towel and cleans his face. 

“_ Home?” _ Jensen clings to the alpha and begs while he checks over every inch of Jensen’s body. When Jared realizes why the alpha's scent is so strong, he ducks his head over the trash can and vomits. The thought of that... that... _animal _ touching his mate, cumming in his… Another wave of sick hits the inside of the bin. Once he’s able to lift his head without throwing up, Jared props Jensen’s head up with his sweatshirt all bundled and walks to the sinks on shaky legs. 

The alpha can usually calm his violent nature, but right now, after knowing what that asshole did to his mate… Jared grips the sink and feels it crack beneath his palm. His breath is scary calm and when he looks into the mirror, he can see the rage in his normally gentle hazel eyes. He wants to hunt them down. He wants to find them and pin them. And then Jared wants to rip those alpha’s throats out as they beg for their pathetic lives. He wants them to pay for what they did to _ his _ mate. 

Instead, he breathes through his nose, in and out until he no longer feels the need to dismember them. He clenches and unclenches his fists until the fear lessens. Then he walks back to Jensen and helps him get dressed. The process also allows Jared the opportunity to catalog all of his mate’s injuries. Jensen’s left forearm is broken, his right wrist is shattered, his nose and right shoulder are dislocated, his face and abdomen are bruised, his jaw and lower back are swelling, and there is blood oozing from a cut on the back of his head. With each reveal, Jared’s anger and disgust renew until he’s seething with rage. 

Jared helps Jensen get into one of the stalls and then removes his pants so he doesn’t have to bend down. Jensen quietly asks him to wait outside and the alpha obliges, grabbing his phone and dialing the police. He tells them part of what happened, the location of the incident, and then informed them that he and his mate would be going to their home. The cops try to convince Jared to take the omega to the ER, but Jensen just keeps repeating his one request, “_ Home? _” and Jared simply can’t deny him right now. The authorities finally acquiesce and tell Jared that they will send a medical team to the house to take care of Jensen’s injuries. Since Jensen is still unable to walk on his own, Jared carries him to the car after chewing out the staff. 

When they make it home (there’s no way in hell that Jensen is going to work now and Jared can’t imagine trying to focus on his students after what just happened), Jensen lets the paramedics assess him and then silently walks to their bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed. Jared hovers by the doorway, trying to give his mate space without letting the man out of his sight. 

Jensen grips the bedsheets by his hips and fights the tears running down his face. Jared watches as the omega slowly curls in on himself, burying his hands in his hair. He takes a few cautious steps forward but stops when Jensen flinches at the sound of his footsteps. Jared’s heart breaks. The omega rises on shaky legs and walks into the en suite, closing the door behind him. Jared rests his forehead on the heavy oak and listens as Jensen retches. 

On the way home, Jensen had closed off the bond and the alpha feels helpless, knowing that his omega is in pain but not being able to feel it. He tries to push as much love as he can through his end, hoping it will be able to break through the barrier Jensen built. 

When the noises beyond the door dissipate, Jared softly knocks and then turns the knob. Jensen is sitting on the floor with his arms around his knees, his head tucked down. His shoulders shaking with restrained sobbing. Jared steps around him and turns the tap on in the bath. He waits until the water runs warm and then switches it to the shower. He pivots to close the toilet lid and flush the mess away before squatting down in front of his omega. 

“Jen?” The other man jumps slightly when he hears Jared say his name and hugs his knees tighter. “I’m going to put my arm around you now, Jen. Okay? It’s just me. Your Jared.” 

When he slowly settles his arm across Jensen’s shoulders, the omega whimpers, and stills. Jared swallows down the anger that starts to bubble up and speaks softly, “I’m going to place my other arm under your knees. You don’t have to hold on if you don’t want to, Jen. Okay? But I’m going to pick you up.” 

He does as he says, making sure to move slowly and inform his mate before he does anything. Once Jensen is in the alpha’s strong arms, he wraps his arms around Jared’s neck and squeezes tightly. Jared steps into the tub and walks forward until the water is raining down on Jensen’s back. 

_ No! Go away! Get off! No! It stings! Stop! _

Jensen’s thoughts race through Jared’s head and it makes him dizzy. He doesn’t falter though, holding steady while he lets the omega acclimate to the feeling of water on his skin. When the man stops shaking, Jared gently sets him down so that Jensen’s face is buried in his chest. 

Jensen fists his alpha’s sodden shirt and curls into his warmth. He’s still on edge but feels better knowing that Jared is right there. They stand there for over twenty minutes, letting the water soak their clothes and holding each other tight. Jared waits until Jensen reaches for the hem of his shirt before assisting in undressing him. As he peels off the omega’s sopping articles of clothing, Jared wrings them out the best he can and then drops them on the floor outside of the tub. Once Jensen is down to his underwear, Jared undresses. He keeps his boxers on as well and then lathers up the omega’s hair and body with sweet-smelling vanilla body wash. Jensen hisses quietly each time Jared’s hand passes over a bruise or cut but allows the alpha to cleanse his entire body. 

Each swipe of Jared’s hands removes a layer of the disgust that Jensen feels for his body right now. Knowing those assholes had their hands on him is almost too much. 

Jared hands the loofa to Jensen and squirts some shampoo into his cupped hand, “I’m going to wash my hair now. Why don’t you finish up and then I’ll get you in some comfy PJs and we can watch a movie until you fall asleep.” 

His omega hesitates before accepting the sponge and giving Jared a timid smile. As the alpha predicted, Jensen turns his back to Jared so he can gingerly clean off his genitals. Jared keeps his eyes closed, allowing his mate the space he needs in the confines of the shower. Once they’re both rinsed off, Jared lifts Jensen into his arms once again and then carries him into their bedroom. He lays the omega down on his side and crosses to the dresser to grab a pair of clean underwear for both of them, as well as a pair of grey cotton shorts and his favorite baby blue scoop neck tee. Jared tosses on a black t-shirt to go with his boxers and then dresses his mate, taking care to mind all of the bruises and scrapes. 

They curl up in bed together, Jensen tucked tight into Jared’s chest and their legs intertwined. Forty-five minutes into FernGully the mated pair are asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I doubled up on the fluff this week knowing that I wanted to post this. If this gets you down, I suggest you read the other two :)
> 
> Note: In this verse, the alpha and omega genetics increase healing capabilities inside the body. So by the time they got home, Jensen's broken bones were already healing. He will sport the bruises and cuts for a few days though.


End file.
